Black Cat
by Fawni
Summary: the black cat meets a mysterious person named the godchild, what will become of their relationship?


"Gotcha" I pointed my sword at the throat of a man. He had a 50,000 dollar bounty on him and I was running out of food.

"G-g-g-g-Godchild! I n-never thought I would see you!" the man stammered. Everyone was scared of me. I was the legendary Godchild. I had a sword that is said to be sent by god himself. It can deflect any bullet and has not even a scratch on it. People also tell me that I possess the same ability to struck fear into people's hearts, as I stun them with my grace. I also thought that that was stupid. My sword was made a master's workshop and I have just trained. I hold the name of Godchild with pride, though. The problem is I just had a bad fight and now I can barely hear out of my ears. I need to rely mostly on sight which is horrible.

"I need the money so I'll bring you in alive, lucky" I cut off the man's expensive necklace and threw it to my side. After a second it exploded.

"Don't think I will not see a craftily placed bomb, I have experience with such things" I handcuffed the man and led him to my car. I put him in the seat up front, I never like when I can't see them at all times. Then I drove to the police station and dropped off the dangerous criminal. They gave me the money and I went out to eat. I walked along the street until I saw a nice looking restaurant. I went in and I had some soup, then a fish fillet. When I was almost done someone caught my eye. He was another man with a bounty on his head. It was only worth 2,500 thousand dollars, but hey, it's fun. I was about to pay the check and get the guy when I heard a man scream.

"Hey, Man in the red coat! I'm a sweeper, yep I see you!" I turned to see the idiot who screamed that, it was a tall man with black hair. He was infamous, like me. His name was the black cat. Next to him, looking baffled was a man that I also knew, Sven. He was a good fighter and knew his way around a gun and it's bullets. I sprang from my chair and chased the man as he ran out the restaurant. The black cat had not started to run yet, but I would not let him take my prey. I ran as the man made his way into a crowd. I slipped into an alleyway. I jumped up to a building top and pursued him from there. When I was ahead of him I jumped down,and I pointed my sword as his head. The black cat was right behind the man. I saw him and decided to give him a warning that he was stepping on my prey. I jumped up and bounced off the man's shoulders with amazing speed. I rushed up to the black cat and cut his jacket them bounced back so the man could not get away.

"Back off, Black cat, this one is mine" I snarled at him.

"hey I know you from somewhere, are you that one with the crazy-" I lost what he was saying. I spun ti kill whoever was behind me, but they had gotten me first. My eyes widened in surprise and pain and I fell forward, almost knocking the man over. Behind me was three of the numbers. Number 4, 5, and 2. they had been sent to kill me.

"Didn't think this would be that easy..." number 5 trailed off.

"Well, we must take her back to number 1. she wishes to conduct exparemints on her brain, and how she has learned such a fighting style." Black cat was furious, he had wanted to fight me, badly.

"Don't think you can get away!" the Black cat hissed as he plunged to the numbers with his pistol in hand. after that, I drifted away from consciousness.

I still have my eyes closed, but I know I am in a light room on a bed. I can feel it and see the red instead of black against my eyes. I can also hear the movement of someone else in the room, I don't know who it is. I open my eyes.

"Hey, are you awake?" asked a small girl, no more than 11. she has long blond hair and a cute expression.

"who are you?" I ask, instintaly suspicious of such an out of place character.

"eve, i'm with the black cat" I narrowed my eyes, but I was to tired to question her further. I sat upright in the bed and looked at the surrounding room. I saw a window and a lot of room. I guessed that it was a bedroom. Just then I heard rapid footsteps and a person burst through the door, breathing heavily.

"Hurry up, they found us, we need to get out of here." sven panted at the doorway, before running away again. I jumped from the bed and collapsed to the ground. I had a huge wound on my back, from a blade most likely. My sudden movement had made it bleed again.

"Argh!" I complained in pain. I forced my self up and began walking where eve was leading me. She held my hand and gently nudged me in the right direction. I followed her,but I had a lot of trouble walking. I could see fear in her eyes, she was afraid that she would be killed at the pace we were going.

"Go on, I will stay here. This is my accomplince you idiot girl, if you don't move I will kill you now!" I screamed at her. She ran with a paniced look in her eyes and I lyed down, I had lost to much blood. I could hear rapid gunfire then silence. I heard a male voice scream then a single gunshot and then silence. After a minute the sound of footsteps could be heard. A figure appeared from the staircase and walked toward me. When it got closer, I could see It was the Black Cat. He reached a hand out to me and I slapped it away.

"You just killed my partner! I will never forgive you for ruining our robbery plan!" I wanted these people to continue what they were doing without me being a burdan. The best way to do that was for them to willingly leave me behind. I was very weak and failed to fight back as the Black Cat lifted me up. I tried to fight so he would leave me be and continue with his partners, but he would not let go. I looked at his expression, it was stony and serious. I realized that I could do nothing, with any luck he was going to dispose of me. I went unconcious again.

I woke in the Black Cat's arms. I had not been unconcious for long, maybe an hour. They were now in a quite place and the partners were nowhere in sight. The black Cat saw I was awake and started talking.

"Why did you have an interaction with the numbers?" I saw that he wanted an answer and wanted one fast.

"Well, I had a little brother. He was a kind and happy person, until he had the tao holy water. That changed him. I was working on a cure for it,but I found none. I went to ask the people directly,but they didn't want to let him go. I just walked up to him and hugged him in farewell, and he was miraculously cured. They wanted to expariment on me to see if it was in my blood or something. I just know that in the moment I hugged him, I felt as though I wanted nothing more in the world than for him to be my regular brother again, it was those feelings that changed him back." I noticed that a tear was falling down my face as I recited my woeful story.

"where is the brother now?"

"dead, after he changed, they killed him, not even two minutes after" I ws crying a lot now, the story and my day had worn me out.

"it;s okay, I know how you feel"

"NO, you have no idea. Maybe you know the lose of a loved one, but by the fathers hand? It was number 2 that killed him and number 2 is our father." I screamed at him. The Black Cat was taken by surprise, but he said nothing, it was just obvious in his eyes. I was crying a lot now and I needed someone to lean on. I had no one, I was alone. I always had been, no mother and my father was dead to me. I also had no brother, so I was alone and will be for my life.

"What is your name?" the black cat questioned.

"i don't know, I have been called Godchild since I can remeber" I responded. He looked at me in shock.

"your the Godchild?" he asked, a hiss in his voice.

"yes, what have I done?" I asked him back.

"You have killed my friend!" he growled as he dropped me and pointed the gun at me. I was stunned, I never killed anyone without a bounty.

"Who was it?!" I replied, stunned.

"Saya!" he hissed menacincgly. I knew saya. She was killed by my brother, when he had the tao. I missed her, she was my best friend. She and I grew up together. As I remebered her a tears came to my eyes, a lot of them actually. I wailed at the mention of her name, my heart grieving for the lose of a dear friend.

"s-saya, I miss h-h-her. My brother k-killed her, n-not m-me" I managed to get out, in between hiccups and breaths. The black cat lowered his gun and looked at me, deciding that my emotion was real. He motioned for me to get up. I tried but I pitched forward in pain. The black cat caught me and I found myself with my face buried into his chest. A blush flew across my cheeks and I pushed him back, quickly thanking him for catching me. We had grown together by the lose of a friend. I had to lean in his shoulder, but we made to the destination. It was an old shack that the rest of the team was already at. I sat and was breathing heavily. Black cat went and explained things to eve, who still thought me a bad guy. I somehow ended up falling asleep with my head resting on black cat's lap.

"Hey, we need to leave, can you get up?" I heard a voice over my head say. I pushed myself off of his lap and rubbed my eyes. I was still really hurting and in pain from the sore on my back, I think that they poisoned it.

"I'll try" I tried to get myself onto my feet, but I couldn't. I almost collapsed to the floor again. Every time I moved, the edged of the scab would dig into me and cause me to go lightheaded in pain.

"Why don't you guys just leave? Why do you even want me to travel with you?"i questoned, taking a knee on the floor.

"maybe i'll tell you later" I looked at the black cat with suspicion. I brushed it off and leaned against his shoulder again as he walked me away. We ended up resting and the black cat led me to a secluded room. I sat on the bed, breathing hard. Black cat sat down next to me and I leaned against him, not because I needed to but because his presence was calming to me. He sighed and began to talk.

"It's hard for me to say but... well, you understand my pain better than anyone. You loved saya as much as I do and watching her go was devestating. You understand and that is why, well I think it is why, but that is why I have come to love you" Black cat said awkwardly. I looked up into his eyes.

"you... love me?" I questioned, not sure I had heard correctly. He nodded and I felt such a sense of relief and emotion towards him that I flung myself onto him and hugged him. I held him close, breathing in his scent. I buried my head into his shoulder, finally realizing that I felt the same way, I loved him, I really loved him.

"please, never leave my side" I whispered into his shoulder. He lightly placed his arms around my back, careful to not disturb my sore.

"I would never leave you, ever" he whispered back, kissing the top of my head. he rubbed my back in a comforting way, careful not to hurt my sore. i focused on the feeling of his hands, i missed feeling cared for.

"I-I want to kiss you" i whispered to him. I'm not sure what made me say that, but i know that i wanted it. He stopped rubbing my back for a moment, i think i surprised him.

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm" i murmured, feeling a little embarrassed. He gently pushed me a little ways away from. I looked up at him, confused.

"Your too scared right now, i don't want to do anything that you will regret." he said, honest concern in his voice.

"please? i really need you right now..." I looked down, upset. He might have just said that he loves me, it might not be true, he wasn't showing his emotion in any way... suddenly i felt a motion pulling my head up and after the shock of my head being moved, i felt his lips on mine. i felt my eyes widen in surprise, but he had his eyes closed. i felt pressure on my lips so i opened them and he pressed his tongue into my mouth. i went along with the kiss for some time, i was very obviously enjoying it, but then i had to push him away.

"i thought you just said that you didn't want to do that!" i half-screamed at him. he slowly shook his head.

"no, i didn't want you to do something you would later regret, i wanted to kiss you, i really did. And even now, after i had my kiss i want more, but i can't do anything that might make you uncomfortable or regret it in the least. all i want is your love, i want nothing to ruin that."

"r-really?" i asked, looking up into his beautiful eyes.

"really"


End file.
